Kare Kano
by Suzy-san
Summary: UA - A situation desespérée, mesure désespérée. Orihime, désormais orpheline, l'a très bien compris. Alors, ce jour-là, en poussant la porte de cette agence, elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour réaliser son rêve de toujours. Absolument tout.
1. Elle, Inoue Orihime

**Titre: Kare Kano (Entre Elle et Lui) **

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Orihime X ?

Rating: M

Disclamer: Les personnages de _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je ne gagne aucun bénéfice de mes écrits.

Synopsis: UA - A situation desespérée, mesure desespérée. Orihime, désormais orpheline, l'a très bien compris. Alors, ce jour-là, en poussant la porte de cette agence, elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour réaliser son rêve de toujours. Absolument tout.

Bêta reader: **Tigrou19, **un grand merci à toi ! :3

N/A : Hey ! C'est Susie qui est de retour ! Avec une nouvelle fanfic sur laquelle elle a sué pendant au moins un an. En espérant que le résultat sera au rendez-vous et qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I : Elle, Inoue Orihime...

« Je pense que tu connais la raison pour laquelle je te rappelle, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Ma Tante, laissez-moi vous expli-

- Oui ou non ? martela-t-elle sans ménagement.

- Oui, déglutis-je difficilement, acculée.

- Bien. J'espère que tu as pris la bonne décision concernant notre discussion précédente. »

Je pris appui sur le mur, derrière moi. Puis, rassemblant mon courage, j'annonçai d'une voix se voulant forte :

« Je ne veux pas arrêter mes études. Je veux continuer.

- … Soit. Ton entêtement n'a que suffisamment duré. Si tu ne veux pas entendre raison, alors… Fais ce que bon te semble. Mais ne compte plus sur nous.

- Ma Tante, je vous en prie, c'est important et je... »

Mais tante Jun n'écouta pas. Non, je dirais plutôt qu'elle n'écoutait jamais.

« Photographe, cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Qu'as-tu donc dans la tête ? Je vais te dire moi, ce que tu vas finir par faire, petite sotte ! Tu finiras par poser pour des photographes, comme ta catin de mère le faisait si bien !

- Non ! S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi, tentai-je une nouvelle fois.

- Suffit ! »

Sa voix fut si forte que j'eus l'impression d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle.

« Trop, c'est trop ! » continua-t-elle sans répit, me glaçant le sang à chaque parole supplémentaire. « Il est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas été victime toi aussi de cet accident qui a emporté ton frère ! Cela nous aurait enlevé une grosse épine du pied ! Chaque fois que je te vois, je revois son visage à elle, cette dévergondée ! Ses yeux à lui, cet alcoolique ! »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, me laissant entendre sa respiration sifflante et haletante.

« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi » reprit-elle, la voix tremblante de rage. « Tu ne sais que souiller notre nom. Tu ne fais que salir l'honneur de notre famille. Ne t'avise plus jamais de réapparaître devant nous ! »

Le son du téléphone raccroché violemment au nez retentit à mon oreille. Ma main, qui le tenait encore, tremblait. Le miroir accroché en face de moi montrait mon visage qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Et petit à petit, mes yeux se perlèrent d'eau, embuant ma vue.

Je restai un moment ainsi, immobile. Ces vives paroles résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Une conclusion amère me vint à l'esprit et me fit glisser tout le long du mur pour me retrouver par terre, anéantie.

_ « Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime. » _

Ce dernier appel n'était pas ce que j'avais espéré. J'étais très reconnaissante envers ma famille de m'envoyer tous les mois ces dons, même lorsqu'ils étaient contre l'idée de mon futur métier. Je m'étais promis de leur rembourser ce lourd investissement dès que possible. Mais jamais, oh ! grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que cela poserait tant de problèmes pour eux. Dans la voix de ma tante, j'avais senti très clairement de la haine, un mépris sans borne envers moi.

_ « Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime... »_

Qu'avais-je fait, pour susciter cela en eux ? _« Comme ta mère le faisait si bien... »_ Le seul reproche qu'on me faisait et qui me déchirait le cœur, était d'avoir eu une mère prostituée. Et cela était amplement suffisant pour eux.

À cet instant, j'avais enfin compris. Je m'étais aperçue qu'ils n'avaient pas compris mon plus grand rêve : devenir photographe professionnel. Ils pensaient sans doute que c'étaient encore mes envies stupides qui me prenaient souvent. Mais j'avais fait fi de tout cela et j'avais tenté l'examen d'entrée dans cette grande école d'Art. Et tous avaient été ébahis lorsqu'ils avaient vu que je l'avais réussi haut la main. Ma famille n'avait rien dit et avait continué de me donner de l'argent. Je pensais à ce moment-là qu'elle était heureuse pour moi et qu'elle m'aidait avec plaisir...

Seulement, même si c'était un établissement public, cela ne signifiait pas que c'était gratuit. Et le coût d'une année ainsi que du matériel à acheter était une charge de plus pour eux. Et à deux mois de la fin de la seconde année, je découvrais qu'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour arrêter de me verser la somme nécessaire à mes dépenses.

Je reposai mon téléphone. À en croire la tournure que tout cela avait pris, je commençai à penser que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour m'éloigner à jamais d'eux. Pourquoi ? Était-ce encore à cause de mes origines qui m'étaient inconnues ? Doutaient-ils de mon avenir, craignaient-ils que je finisse comme ces personnes qui étaient mes « parents » ? Je ne le savais pas et je ne le saurais probablement jamais. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était un acharnement injustifié sur ma personne.

Là, je me laissai aller en pleurant à chaudes larmes, recroquevillée sur le sol peu accueillant.

_ « Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime… Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve définitivement sans famille. »  
_

* * *

Le regard vague où mes pleurs étaient encore présents, je décidai de me relever. Je m'avançais chancelante, dans mon minuscule appartement. Dans moins d'une heure, j'avais cours. Je pris donc mes affaires et partis au plus vite respirer l'air frais, surtout pour essayer de me changer les idées.

Ce mois de janvier froid et sec n'arrangeait en rien mon humeur, au contraire. Il ne faisait qu'accentuer mon sentiment d'abandon total, ce vent polaire qui me giflait le visage, semblait m'envahir de toutes parts. De nombreuses questions me traversaient l'esprit, à présent.

« _Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? Dois-je continuer dans cette voie ? Comment vais-je faire, maintenant ? »_

L'incertitude empiéta sur la grande confiance qui avait été la mienne lors des premières années. Marchant machinalement, je me retrouvai devant un grand portail noir ouvert entouré de briques rouges vieillies par le temps. L'allée principale, encadrée par d'anciens magnifiques Ginkgo à présent morts de froid, menait vers de très beaux bâtiments vitrés modernes, la _Tōkyō Geijutsu Daigaku_-l'université des Arts de Tokyo. La grande horloge qui trônait depuis des lustres dans ces lieux indiquait qu'il restait encore quelques minutes avant que les premiers cours commencent. Je me hâtai donc.

J'arrivais à point nommé, le temps de déballer mes affaires. Un grand homme rentra dans l'amphithéâtre. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement ébouriffés qui dissimulait ses mirettes chaleureuses et pleines de malice, sa barbe mal rasée ; Amagai Shusuke, notre professeur s'installa à son bureau. Nous le saluâmes comme il se devait avant qu'il ne commence son cours.

Ces enseignements, j'en étais passionnée. Prendre des photos était pour moi une seconde nature. Et ce depuis toujours. Je me rappelais encore de la première fois que j'avais reçu mon appareil photo, offert par mon frère adoré.

Une photo, ce n'était pas seulement une chose figée. Pour moi, c'était faire un arrêt sur un paysage, une personne, un événement et en saisir le sentiment que l'on ressent à cet instant. C'était aussi attraper une expression, un sourire, une larme, un regard et le retranscrire sur un bout de papier.

Voilà ce qui m'avait toujours fasciné dans une photo. Immortaliser ses souvenirs et pouvoir les partager avec d'autres. Sora-nii, mon grand frère, m'avait toujours encouragée et je lui avais fait une promesse: celle de réaliser mon rêve. Et pour cela, j'étais prête à faire tous les efforts possibles pour y arriver.

Je m'étais mise à travailler dur pour être à la hauteur car seuls les meilleurs d'entre nous parviendront à se faire un nom dans ce monde si fermé. Je n'étais pas dans cette école si prestigieuse pour finir photographe amateur pour mariage et anniversaire. Je ne voulais pas forcément flasher ces milles et une paillettes des stars ou autres mannequins défilant dans les podiums ou sur un tapis rouge.

Ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était me faire un nom mais sans que ce dernier soit renvoyé à une tendance ou une impression de _déjà_ _vu_. Je voulais imposer mon propre style, ma façon de voir les choses. Simplement, naïvement et sans aucune hâte. Que lorsque l'on posait les yeux sur mes images, on avait l'impression d'y être, de se plonger dedans, de sentir le vent sortir de la photo et venir les chatouiller par exemple. Alors c'était avec un grand intérêt que j'apprenais le savoir de nos maitres.

Lorsque la pause sonna enfin, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes. En y entrant, je vis quelques filles devant le large miroir. Sans m'en soucier, j'entrai dans un des cabinets et fermai la porte. Mais un vent de conversation attira mon attention. Tapie contre celle-ci, j'écoutais :

« … Oui, j'ai téléphoné pour me proposer. Et ils m'ont donné un rendez-vous d'entretien très rapidement. Et à peine, je suis sortie du bâtiment qu'un homme m'a appelé ! s'exclama une première fille.

- Tu vois, c'est rapide. Tu verras, ça paye super bien, rien qu'en restant avec lui pour quelques jeux. Mais c'est encore plus si tu acceptes les rendez-vous en tête à tête aux love hôtels... Alors, toi qui as besoin d'argent, tu devrais les appeler ! renchérit une autre.

- Je ne sais pas... Si jamais mes parents découvraient ça... hésita une troisième voix.

- Aucun risque, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu pars avec des amies au cinéma, ou une autre excuse du même genre.

- Bon très bien, je vais le faire, céda la jeune femme.

- Super ! Je te donne leur numéro. »

Elle lui récita le numéro de téléphone. Sans que je ne le sache vraiment, je pris moi aussi mon portable afin de l'enregistrer. Quand j'entendis les voix s'éloigner et la porte se refermer, moi-même je sortis des cabinets et me regardai dans la glace qui se trouvait en face de moi.

J'avais besoin d'argent et très vite, c'était indéniable. Mon emploi du temps ne me permettait pas de caler un petit job ordinaire que je peinais à trouver, c'était un fait.

Doucement, j'osai m'approcher et pris appui sur le lavabo froid.

Mais ce travail-là, était certainement le dernier que je prendrais, car il me faisait penser à elle, ma mère. Et en aucun cas, je ne voulais devenir comme elle. N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle ma famille me haïssait ?

La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, je sursautai légèrement. Mettant un terme à mes réflexions, je me précipitai pour rejoindre ma classe.

* * *

Amagai-sensei entra dans la grande salle où ses élèves l'attendaient. Se mettant face au tableau, il nota un important devoir à rendre en fin de semaine.

« Vous allez devoir faire un petit book photo sur une activité sportive ou autre, du moment que votre ou vos sujets sont en mouvement, dit-il tout en écrivant les consignes au tableau. Cet exercice vous permettra de voir la difficulté de la prise et grâce aux cours de la semaine dernière, vous mettrez en pratique les différents procédés afin d'avoir le rendu convenu. »

Il nous libéra plus tôt pour que nous commencions de suite, auprès des différents clubs dans notre université. En effet, celle-ci comporte de nombreuses activités culturelles liées aux différentes matières enseignées dans le campus. Il n'était pas donc difficile, de trouver notre sujet pour notre devoir.

Mon choix s'était tourné vers la danse moderne. Lorsque j'entrais dans l'immense scène, tout en haut, je pouvais déjà apercevoir quelques-uns s'entrainer en bas. Je repérais très vite leur sensei et demandai leur autorisation de les photographier, ce qu'il fit très gentiment. Il ne me fallait plus que trouver mon cobaye pour mon devoir.

Je m'assis donc en retrait voir les différents danseurs qui sautillaient sur la scène. J'essayais d'être attentive mais je peinais à le faire. Aucun d'eux ne me plut, aucun d'eux ne me donnait envie de le photographier. Un long soupir m'échappa. Je décidai de retourner à mon appartement. Peut-être était-ce cette nouvelle si accablante qui m'avait ôté toute envie ? Très certainement.

Je pris mon vélo quelque peu rouillé et je partis. Sur le chemin englouti par la nuit froide, les lampadaires tentaient vainement de réchauffer l'allée assombrie avec leurs lueurs orangées. Tout comme ma passion qui avait beaucoup du mal à éclairer ma vie, elle qui avait subitement perdu son fil, son unique et faux espoir qu'était sa famille.

Arrivée dans mon petit chez-moi, je n'étais pas plus rassurée que dehors. Le retour à la maison signifiait n'y trouver personne et une fois de plus, se retrouver toute seule. Si ce n'était que des factures qui prenaient souvent des nouvelles de mon compte en banque. Qui d'ailleurs était presque arrivé à un seuil critique. Que faire ?

Sans même aller me nourrir, je partis me mettre au fond de mon futon. Je pris la photo de mon grand frère et je l'examinais attentivement. D'ordinaire, je lui parlais de mes journées, de mes impressions, de mes sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sus quoi dire. Je ne sus par où commencer. Est-ce-que les mots seraient suffisants pour exprimer ma peine, ma douleur, ma solitude ? Est-ce qu'il me consolerait comme il le faisait, auparavant ? Est-ce qu'il m'aiderait à me sortir de ce dilemme qui me torturait ? Une chose en revanche me parut indispensable à dire à haute voix :

« Nous ne sommes plus que toi et moi. Plus que Sora et Orihime. »

La photo plaquée contre moi, je me mis en boule sous les draps. Pour me cacher, pour tomber dans un profond sommeil et m'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, pour oublier cette journée si triste.

_ « Je ne suis plus que moi, et moi seule... Orihime. »_

Oui, j'espérais vraiment que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Doucement, mes yeux se fermèrent anxieusement à cette accablante vérité...

* * *

Deux jours passèrent, deux jours où je tentais péniblement de trouver le bon danseur pour mes photos. Et toujours je rentrais bredouille, désespérée.

J'ouvris mon frigo, mauvaise habitude que j'avais alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Je posais ma main sur mon estomac qui criait de famine en silence. Un mal de tête affreux et une fatigue qui me pesait sur les épaules, m'anéantissaient. En fixant cette lumière jaunâtre qui tremblotait au fond du réfrigérateur vide, je me posais toujours cette même question : Que vais-je faire ?

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je ne me sentais pas d'aller ouvrir. Alors, je feignais de ne pas avoir entendu. Mais on insista et j'entendis :

« Hime, c'est Tatsuki ! Tu es là ? »

Ma meilleure amie venait me rendre visite. Un visage rassurant et familier venait me voir. Et dans quel état ? J'espérais qu'elle ne remarquerait pas mon chagrin. J'allai vite ouvrir, contente de la voir. Elle semblait presser et me tendit rapidement un sachet avec un plat dedans.

« J'ai toujours peur que tu manges n'importe quoi ! Alors je t'ai ramené un peu de mon ragout! Ce n'est sûrement pas aussi délicieux que celui de ma mère, mais j'ai quand même assuré ! », dit-elle avec fierté.

Tatsuki venait de me faire sourire. Une chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis quelques temps. Et elle l'avait fait tout naturellement.

« Tu as une mine horrible ! Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta ma brune.

_« Tatsuki, ma famille ne veut plus me revoir, je suis une honte pour eux je suis sans un sou, sans nourriture et il est probable que je dorme dehors dans quelques temps... » _résonnait une voix dans ma tête.

« Je vais bien, Tatsuki-chan. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je travaille beaucoup le soir et je ne fais pas attention à l'heure, lui mentis-je.

- Fais attention, Hime ! Ne te tues pas à la tâche ! Mange bien mon bon ragout et dors tôt. Tu reprendras des forces !, me dit-elle.

- Oui, merci beaucoup, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! »

Après quelques paroles, elle partit en courant. Non, je pouvais me résoudre à lui dire tout ce que j'avais dans le cœur, je ne pouvais lui faire partager cette terrible perte. Je savais qu'elle m'aiderait mais je ne voulais pas dépendre d'elle.

Dans un coin de la cuisine, je m'assis pour savourer le ragout de ma chère Tatsuki. Une assiette chaude, bienvenue et faite par ses soins. D'autres larmes m'échappèrent et une boule dans ma gorge grossissait de plus en plus. Mais je repensai au sourire chaleureux de mon amie et cela m'apaisa quelque peu.

Ses yeux pétillaient de bonne humeur. Son sourire était sincère et me redonnait courage. Un visage que j'aimerais un jour prendre en photo. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent une nouvelle fois. Même quand elle n'était pas là, elle me faisait sourire. Quelle chance j'avais d'avoir une aussi grande amie !

Au fond de moi-même, je sentis ma passion s'enflammer à nouveau. L'envie de reprendre mon appareil photo recommençait petit à petit à me démanger les mains. J'avais de nouveau cette hâte à travailler la photo. Le ventre rempli, mon moral remis à niveau, je pus aller m'endormir un petit peu plus paisiblement.

« Merci, Tatsuki »

* * *

Je partis tôt à vélo pour rejoindre mon école. Je pris le même chemin depuis quelques jours pour aller dans la salle de danse. Je m'apprêtais à demander s'il y avait quelqu'un quand je vis une grand jeune femme aux cheveux gris courts s'avancer au milieu de la scène.

Vêtue d'une robe blanche large qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, elle fit quelques étirements et commença divers pas de danse. Je fus fascinée par sa grâce, ses gestes délicats. Cette façon de se mouvoir dans les airs, comme un oiseau aux ailes blanches. Sa manière d'enchainer les pas et de retomber avec mollesse sur le sol.

Le bas de sa robe virevoltait dans tous les sens, s'enroulait de temps à autre sur ses jambes élancées. Ses quelques longues mèches sur le côté dansaient eux aussi au gré de ses mouvements.

Je l'avais enfin trouvé, mon sujet.

Je sortis de ma cachette (à mon insu) pour lui demander si elle voulait bien que je la photographie. Elle s'appelait Isane Kotestu et était en quatrième année de danse moderne. Elle fut très gênée mais je tentai de la rassurer. Elle finit par accepter. Comme je fus heureuse.

Le soir même, nous revenions dans la scène pour faire le book. Je ne pris que mon trépied et mon appareil, les lumières de la salle me plaisaient beaucoup comme elles étaient, donnant une ambiance calfeutrée, intime. Dès lors que nous commencions, je compris alors les difficultés dont le professeur nous avait parlé. Les premiers clichés n'étaient pas bons du tout. Prendre une personne en mouvement demandait un certain réflexe. Et surtout une grande patience, car il fallait du temps pour trouver le bon moment. Essayer d'avoir une netteté sans l'effet statique, avoir le mouvement sans avoir le flou raté.

Ce qui me fit penser à une chose. « _Pourquoi est-ce que le flou serait synonyme de raté ? Pourquoi chercher à tout prix à éviter le flou, alors qu'il ne fait qu'accentuer le mouvement dans une image fixe ?_ » Je trouvai enfin la solution. Je pris des photos en rafales et dans un plan général et moyen lorsque Isane-san s'élançait dans les airs et d'autres simples et beaucoup plus rapprochées lorsqu'elle était à même le sol.

Captant son regard déterminé, saisissant son expression, son ardeur sur une pause sous la lumière légèrement tamisée, en prenant là des clichés en gros plan. Isane-san dansait toujours avec passion et un grand talent, elle semblait prendre tout le décor, le baignant de sa lumière qui y gravitait, contrastant ainsi avec le fond noir.

J'applaudis très chaleureusement la jeune femme

« Vous êtes vraiment très douée, Isane-san. C'était tout simplement magnifique ! », la félicitai-je.

La séance finie, je lui promis de lui faire une copie de son book photo une fois finie. Je lui souhaitai bon courage et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner vers elle pour la voir marcher, elle, armée de son plus grand rêve, se battant tous les jours pour y arriver. Elle qui était sereine et prête pour son avenir. J'aimerais être comme Isane-san. Ne doutant plus de mon but, m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« _De toute façon_… » pensais-je misérablement. _« J__e n'ai rien d'autre que cela._ »

Je tentais de refréner mes pleurs en allant dans la salle de développement photo. Je me mis sur un ordinateur pour faire quelques retouches. Je voulais accroitre la luminosité pour qu'ainsi le contraste noir et blanc soit plus surprenant. Et j'ajoutais l'effet flou sur le bas de la robe de Isane-san.

Je m'appuyai sur le dossier de la chaise lorsqu'enfin, j'eus le résultat escompté. Sans plus tarder, j'imprimai le tout et rangeai soigneusement mes photos dans le carnet donné. Je pus soupirer de contentement, ravie d'avoir fini à temps mon travail et espérant avoir une bonne note sur ce dernier.

* * *

Je décidai de me rendre à la bibliothèque près de notre grande école, en espérant trouver quelques livres qui pourrait m'aider dans mon travail. Je m'attelai dans mon coin dans le silence studieux des allées aux mille et uns livres, quand des murmures vinrent me déconcentrer. D'abord hésitante, je me levai finalement pour aller voir ce qui ce passait.

Près des archives très peu éclairés et à l'abri des regards indiscrets se trouvait deux personnes qui me tournaient le dos. Je pouvais distinguer un homme chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille d'une jeune femme qui la firent glousser. Après quelques secondes d'attention, je vis et entendis clairement le bibliothécaire proposer pour trente-cinq mille yens une soirée en tête-à-tête avec la jeune étudiante.

Sans plus tarder, je retournai immédiatement à ma place, comme si ce que je venais de voir m'était interdit. Je m'assis, tremblante et essoufflée, comme si je voulais échapper à cela. Mes yeux gris étaient écarquillés, ne croyant pas ce que je venais de voir, ne pouvant m'ôter cette image de la tête.

Je me rappelai de la conversation des trois jeunes filles, dans les toilettes. Je ressassai les paroles de ma tante... Un mélange de ces trois scènes se fit dans mon esprit.

Un amas qui me fit craindre le pire...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de voir ma mère à la place de la femme, se vendre, se pavaner sans honte et accepter sans aucune hésitation la proposition de l'homme.

Ils passèrent près de moi, je me remis au travail, l'air de rien. Cachée derrière mon livre, je ne pus m'empêcher de les suivre en douce du regard pour voir quelques gestes discrets mais osés de l'archiviste sur la demoiselle.

_ « Chaque fois que je te vois, je revois son visage à elle, cette dévergondée ! »_

Je blêmis à cette phrase choc. Je plissai des yeux, tentant de retirer cette vision en moi qui m'horripilait. Je pris mes affaires et sortit brusquement de la salle, m'attirant les regards outrés des gens présents.

Je m'avançais dans les ruelles, encore abasourdie par la dernière scène tandis qu'un homme m'aborda en pleine rue :

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques instants ? Oh bien sûr, je vous dédommagerai. Que diriez-vous de vingt mille yens pour un restaurant italien ? », dit-il précipitamment tout en calquant ses pas sur les miens.

Je pris peur surtout face à sa demande. J'avançai plus vite, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. Mais ce dernier se fit plus pressant me suivant de plus près encore :

« Attendez ! Dans ce cas, j'ajoute un sac Gucci ? Cela vous convient-il ? », déclara le poursuivant.

Je me tus encore une fois, continuant ma route vers mon appartement. Enfin, l'homme renonça à toute autre tentative. Jetant un œil derrière moi et voyant qu'il ne me suivrait pas, je courus pour atteindre ma destination.

Le cœur battant, je refermai ma porte brutalement. Je cherchais à me ressaisir, à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin. La réalité avait encore une fois eu raison de ma naïveté.

Tout avait été si bien montré, qu'il n'y avait rien à redire. Si ce n'est que tout cela était bien réel, bien banal.

* * *

Le professeur rendit les carnets de photos et ne manqua pas de féliciter ceux qui avaient eu les meilleures notes. Quelques élèves dont moi furent donc couverts de compliments sur nos travaux personnels ainsi que nos efforts fournis. Je souris et regardai ma note entourée en rouge. Oh oui, je m'étais donnée beaucoup de mal. Et dire que tout cela se terminerait si je ne trouvais pas les moyens de payer ma dernière année. « _Pas si près du but, non..._ »

Je me pinçai les lèvres. Ma décision fut prise.

* * *

La fin des cours fut annoncée. Tous se précipitèrent dehors dans la semi-obscurité glacée, courant pour être à l'heure à leur travail, d'autres pour être enfin chez eux au chaud. Certains plus lentement, car main dans la main, ils voulaient apprécier leurs sorties à deux.

Mais moi, cependant je trainai un peu des pieds, cherchant un coin où personne ne pourrait m'entendre ou me déranger. Je pris mon téléphone et inspirant fortement une dernière fois pour me donner courage, j'appelai le numéro enregistré il y a de cela quelques jours. J'attendis quelques secondes avant qu'une femme me réponde:

« Haruka Paradise, j'écoute.

- Heu... Excusez-moi, j'appelle pour heum..., commençai-je en lançant des regards autour de moi, m'attendant à voir quelqu'un débouler d'un instant à l'autre et crier sur tous les toits ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

- Pas de problème, venez dès que possible à notre adresse, vous serez reçue. Vous êtes ?

- Inoue Orihime, Madame.

- Bien, vous avez de quoi noter ?

- Oui », lui répondis-je en cherchant frénétiquement dans mon sac un stylo et une feuille.

La secrétaire m'indiqua l'adresse et nous mîmes fin à l'appel. Je restai un moment un peu abasourdie, fixant mon cellulaire. Mais je pensai que des jeunes filles comme moi, ils y étaient habitués depuis fort longtemps. Je jetai un œil sur sa montre, il n'était pas très tard et l'endroit ne se trouvait pas très loin. Je décidai de m'y rendre. _« Finissons-en au plus vite... _»

* * *

L'adresse m'amena en plein centre-ville. Ce que je trouvai extrêmement embarrassant. Que faire si je me faisais surprendre devant l'agence ? Étonnamment, je m'arrêtai devant un hôtel assez fréquenté appelé Haruka Paradise, situé près d'une gare et d'un centre commercial. Un espace où les gens allaient et venaient sans se soucier des autres, un endroit où personne ne vous remarquerait au final sauf si l'on vous connaissait.

Quiconque voulait s'y rendre donc, devait entrer dans ce dernier, monter au troisième étage et ce n'était qu'une fois à l'étage que l'on pouvait dire qu'on se trouvait bien dans l'agence.

Toutes les jeunes filles assises dans le hall, attendaient leur tour.

En jetant un coup d'œil rapide, je pus apercevoir des Kogal absorbées par le portable, ces jeunes femmes au teint mat qui se décoloraient les cheveux et qui portaient de hauts talons. D'autres, habillées en uniforme de lycéenne lisaient un magazine et parlaient des dernières tendances de mode qu'il fallait absolument avoir, selon leurs dires.

Toutes étaient si bien coiffées, si maquillées, si bien habillées. D'un geste timide, je tentais de recoiffer mes longs cheveux roux près de mon front. Un geste qui apparemment, attira leur attention. Elles me dévisagèrent d'un regard noir, me lorgnant de haut en bas. Certaines se murmuraient quelques mots avant de me toiser à nouveau. Mon accoutrement ne leur satisfaisait peut-être pas. Il est vrai que je ne m'habillais pas comme elle, je ne passais pas autant de temps devant ma glace ou dans les boutiques branchées. À côté de leurs visages légèrement bronzés, mon teint paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

J'avais cette impression de ne pas être à ma place, tel un ovni qui surgissait tout à coup dans le ciel. La tension montait petit à petit. Ne pouvant supporter davantage ces yeux perçants sur moi, je baissais mon regard et je me fis toute petite. Resserrant la sangle de mon sac, j'espérais que mon tour viendrait rapidement. D'ailleurs je me demandais bien pourquoi nous devions passer un entretien. On m'appela enfin et je partis vers la porte d'où provenait la voix.

Une femme de petite taille à l'allure stricte, vêtue d'un tailleur noir qui m'accueillit était brune aux cheveux courts, dont les pointes étaient légèrement relevées. Derrière son dos se balançaient deux nattes entièrement recouvertes de bandes blanches où deux anneaux dorés pendaient à l'extrémité. Sa frange coupée net s'arrêtait au ras de ses sourcils froncés, mais l'on pouvait aisément voir ses cils recourbés et ses beaux yeux noirs.

« Nous nous assurons que celles qui viennent nous voir ont plus de dix-huit ans », dit la femme, en me faisant signe de m'asseoir. Voilà pourquoi nous vous demandons de venir ici. Bien, passons à vous. Je suis Soi Fon. Rappelez-moi votre nom. »

- Inoue Orihime, Soi Fon-san. » répondis-je.

Son regard rude me scrutait. Intimidée, je n'osai soutenir plus longtemps ses yeux fixés sur moi.

« On voit que vous n'êtes pas ici par plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fus désemparée par sa question. Lentement, je hochai la tête par la négative. Mais il ne fallait pas que je laisse entrevoir mon dépit d'être ici. Et si elle ne me donnait pas ce travail ? J'essayai alors d'afficher un visage neutre avec un sourire forcé. Mais Soi Fon ne semblait pas se prendre au jeu. La secrétaire soupira et tenta de prendre air un peu moins sévère.

« Dîtes-moi, pourquoi ce travail-là ?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en trouve pas d'autres et il me faut très vite de l'argent, avouai-je d'une petite voix.

- Et votre famille, elle pourrait vous aider, non ? »

Je sentis les larmes monter peu à peu. Le souvenir cinglant de l'appel était encore bien présent dans mon esprit.

« Je n'ai plus de famille, Soi Fon-san. Écoutez, peu importe ce que c'est, si vous avez quelque chose à me proposer, je le prends. S'il vous plait. », insistai-je.

La brunette soupira de nouveau devant mon air suppliant. Elle me demanda finalement ma pièce d'identité pour vérifier mon âge et prit aussi mon numéro de portable.

« Quand une personne appellera dans notre centre, nous le dirigerons nous-mêmes vers vous. Comme cela, votre numéro ne sera pas communiqué sauf si vous le souhaitez », expliqua la secrétaire. « Vous pouvez accepter ou refuser un correspondant à votre guise. Une fois que l'appel sera pris, nous ne sommes plus responsable, c'est vous qui gérez le reste, rendez-vous et autres sorties en tout genre. »

Je ne fis rien d'autre qu'acquiescer de la tête. Après quelques autres renseignements, je pris enfin congé.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, je marchais avec une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer quel sorte d'homme je rencontrerai et surtout de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire. Pire encore, et cela me paralysait presque, ce que j'allais faire.

Lorsqu'enfin je franchis la porte de mon modeste appartement, je feuilletai rapidement ma pile de courrier qui m'attendait. Inutile de les ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, je ne recevais rien d'autre que des rappels de factures à payer sous peu. Factures que je devrais payer de moi-même, avec mon travail dorénavant.

J'expirai profondément. Exténuée, j'allai directement prendre mon futon et y rentrai sans plus attendre. Aujourd'hui fut la fin d'une très rude semaine pour moi. Entre le coup de fil de ma tante, mon problème d'argent et ce travail que j'avais finalement accepté, je ne demandais ni plus ni moins qu'une pause. Une longue pause où je ne penserais à rien d'autre, juste dormir à poings fermés. Juste le temps d'une court instant, laisser mon esprit un semblant de tranquillité.

La nuit ne fut que bienvenue le lendemain me terrifiait quelque peu.

Avec un peu de chance… Demain serait différent.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à écrire un commentaire. Je vous lirai et répondrai dès que possible. J'essaierai d'avoir une publication mensuelle. A très vite ! :)


	2. What's my name ?

Disclamer: Les personnages de _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je ne gagne aucun bénéfice de mes écrits.

Bêta reader pour la fanfic: **Tigrou19**

N/A : Vraiment désolée pour ce (très) long retard. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Je n'en attendais pas autant, vraiment. Merci ! Si vous avez quelques difficultés à comprendre certains termes, faites-le moi savoir, je mettrai un lexique si besoin.

Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu et corrigé par ma bêta, désolée d'avance pour les fautes et les lourdeurs.

_**To my dear Tigrou... ;)**_

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 2: What's my name…**

**.**

Les jours suivants, Orihime n'était pas à son aise. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose d'inconvénient sur elle et s'efforçait de le cacher. Car il est vrai que d'avoir sur soi un téléphone directement relié aux prochains clients était très déstabilisant pour elle. Surtout lorsque c'était pour la première fois.

C'était donc avec appréhension qu'elle continuait à aller en cours comme à son habitude. Toutefois, une fois plongée dans sa passion, elle oublia bien vite son portable, tous ses tracas semblèrent s'envoler et elle suivit avec attention les explications de son professeur.

C'était toujours ainsi. Lorsqu'elle venait dans ces bâtiments, lorsqu'elle s'asseyait à sa place devant le tableau, face à son sensei, lorsqu'elle prenait son appareil de photo, lorsqu'elle admirait le travail des autres, elle oubliait tout le reste. Rien ne venait la perturber en ces moments-là, toute son attention était rivée dans son univers : la photo.

Aujourd'hui par exemple, l'exercice consistait à faire développer les photos dans une chambre noire uniquement éclairée d'une lumière rouge. La tâche s'avérait difficile, l'ordre devait être suivi scrupuleusement. La jeune femme avait déjà dilué ses produits dont elle aura besoin la veille et les posa sur la table face à elle. Puis retroussant ses manches et soufflant un bon coup avant de se lancer, elle s'attaqua à la pellicule. Malencontreusement, elle rata son premier essai, le négatif s'était même légèrement abimé. Ne voulant surtout pas s'abattre sur cet échec, elle recommença de nouveau. Mais il lui fallait du papier photo. Alors la rousse alla en chercher dans ses affaires, certaine d'en avoir pris en rab au cas où.

Elle se mit à fouiller son sac quand elle aperçut un coin de photo corné. Inoue tomba sur une photo très ancienne sur laquelle on pouvait y voir tous les défauts : la mise au point n'était pas bonne du tout, elle dirait même avec l'envie d'en rire, qu'elle était exécrable, la lumière aussi était mauvaise… Il y avait tellement à redire ! Mais Orihime y tenait énormément. Car c'était sa toute première photo faite avec son grand frère. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que sa passion pour la photographie naquit, puis les années passèrent et ne firent qu'intensifier son ardeur pour cet art.

Même si cela lui demandait un travail considérable, elle en était heureuse. Suivre sa voie, cette voie que Sora lui-même la poussait à prendre, lui donnait des ailes. C'était comme si son frère était encore à ses côtés quand elle étudiait ou quand elle photographiait. Alors pour ressentir encore et encore cette présence si réconfortante, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied. Elle reprit donc sa besogne plus déterminée que jamais à l'exécuter parfaitement. Analysant ses erreurs pour ne pas les reproduire, Orihime s'attela avec précision et délicatesse sous la lueur rouge de la pièce. Une joie intense l'envahit lorsque le film commença à s'afficher sur le papier photo. Après quelques étapes, elle l'accrocha avec fierté sur un fil suspendu, juste le temps que tout cela sèche. Elle soupira de soulagement et se mit à nouveau à sa tâche.

Elle rentra enfin chez elle, avec un sentiment de satisfaction. Malgré ses devoirs qui alourdissaient son sac, Inoue semblait prête à s'attaquer à ces derniers. Elle commença à s'installer sur sa petite table et prit de suite de quoi noter, tant l'engouement l'entrainait.

Mais c'était sans compter le retour sur terre.

.

_~0o0~_

_._

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, elle ne reconnut pas le numéro affiché. Et soudainement, sa peur remonta à la surface. ' _Peut-être est-ce un rendez-vous ?_' se disait-elle, le stylo en l'air. Si c'était le cas, il ne fallait pas le faire attendre. Elle déglutit difficilement et lâcha enfin son travail avant de répondre à l'appel.

« Allô ?, dit-elle d'une voix assez aigüe.

— Oui, c'est bien Inoue orihime ? », dit une voie féminine.

Étonnée d'entendre une femme au bout du fil, elle fut ensuite confuse.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, demanda-t-elle, en se détendant quelque peu.

— Je me présente. Je suis Matsumoto Rangiku. Vous souvenez-vous de Soi fon-san ? Elle m'a demandé de vous encadrer durant quelques jours, le temps que vous vous familiarisez avec votre nouveau travail.

— Oh, je… Bien sûr, cela me serait très certainement utile…, dit-elle hésitante. La tension crispa de nouveau son corps.

— Mais j'aimerai avant que l'on se rencontre, si vous le voulez bien. Donnons-nous rendez-vous en face du café Cat's Eyes près de la gare de ce samedi à 19h30.

— En face du Café Cat's Eyes, samedi à 19h30, répéta la jeune femme, tout en notant. Très bien.

Puis Orihime la questionna :

— Mais comment vous reconnaîtrai-je ?

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, c'est moi qui irai vers vous. », répondit Mastumoto, énigmatique.

Elles conclurent ainsi leur appel.

D'un coup, Orihime fut incertaine. Pensant qu'elle avait enfin pris sa décision d'assumer seule son rêve par tous les moyens, elle fut prise de doutes qui la rendaient presque folle. Ses mains arrachant ses longs cheveux roux, son esprit se débattait face à ce dilemme :

'_Non, vraiment. Je ne veux pas faire ça. Non, je ne veux pas faire comme elle._

_Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire. _

_Non, il... il existe d'autres solutions. _

_Lesquelles ? La famille ? _

_Oui, peut-être qu'elle a réagi ainsi sur le moment, non ? Je devrais les rappeler pour leur présenter mes excuses et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire..._'

Portée sur ce maigre espoir naïf, elle retenta à nouveau d'appeler. Mais son corps se crispa violement, rien qu'à l'idée de réentendre une nouvelle fois sa tante se déchainait sur elle.

Pour une nouvelle fois se heurter à la dure réalité.

Pour une nouvelle fois ressentir de plein fouet cette solitude imposée.

Elle se résigna et lâcha son mobile. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, jetant un regard vide vers le plafond.

Ses pensées allaient vers sa famille. Comment pouvait-elle encore les appeler ainsi ? Est-ce qu'une famille pousserait l'un des leurs jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements ? Est-ce qu'une famille l'insulterait comme elle l'avait fait, elle et son frère aujourd'hui disparu ? Une famille, n'était-ce pas un lieu de refuge, plein d'amour et de soutien ? Au lieu de tout cela, elle se sentait si étrangère à eux. Pire encore, on la poussait à faire ce qu'eux détestaient tant.

' _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?'_

En elle, se mêla dans son dépit, un sentiment nouveau qu'elle pensait ne jamais ressentir envers les siens. Il remonta jusqu'à la gorge, rejoignant les sanglots qu'elle tentait de réprimer.

' _Dès le début, vous n'avez vu en moi qu'une future prostituée. Me voilà contrainte désormais à faire la chose la plus vile au monde, parce que vous l'avez décidé. Et vous êtes finalement arrivés à vos fins.'_

Ses poings se serrèrent, tapant rageusement le sol en tatamis.

' _JE vous hais, je vous hais comme vous me haïssez.'_

Mais elle savait également que toute cette haine ne lui servait à rien, à cet instant précis. La rousse était seule face à ses choix, à son destin. Partout, elle avait cherché une autre solution. En vain.

Non, il n'y avait plus d'autres voies possibles.

Plus aucune.

Elle se redressa lentement et tomba sur la photo de son frère adoré. Que penserait-il d'elle s'il la voyait, là, s'il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire… L'avait-il élevé pour finir ainsi ?

_' Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux…'_

Inoue ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée que ces yeux bruns continueraient à la suivre à chaque instant de sa vie à présent. Car elle était sûre que Sora serait très déçu. Et rien que d'y penser, cela lui lacérerait le cœur.

Elle caressa la photo du bout des doigts puis remonta jusqu'en haut du cadre pour doucement le rabattre. En même temps, ses paupières se refermèrent. Ses mains posées sur l'envers du cadre continuèrent à le caresser, la rousse posa son front sur ce dernier.

Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas déçu.

Pour qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre elle.

Le suppliant de lui pardonner.

.

_~0o0~_

_La ville brillait de ses spots publicitaires en grande majorité ceux de son label. Le noir métallisé de sa voiture et les vitres teintées reflétaient ces lumières si colorées, ces personnes qui attendaient de traverser…_

_~0o0~_

_._

La rue était pleine de monde à cette heure-ci. Les couleurs si vives des néons des publicités, les grandes télévisions sur ses hautes tours, vantant en boucle les produits dernier cri, éclairaient ce ciel bleu nuit. La populace s'agglutinait de plus en plus vers le rebord du trottoir, attendant que les feux passent au vert pour les piétons. Tous semblaient pressés. Tous trépignaient d'impatience.

Inoue n'y prêta pas attention. À vrai dire, elle semblait perdue face à cette foule. Elle ne savait plus exactement où est-ce qu'elle se rendait. Malgré tout ce monde, la solitude l'entourait.

Malgré tout ce monde, il n'y avait personne pour lui dire de s'arrêter.

Complétement pétrifiée sur place, elle ne pouvait éviter tous ces gens qui la bousculaient de part et d'autres. Sans se soucier de personne, sans se soucier d'elle.

Un homme marchant à vive allure, poussa finalement la jeune femme de manière plus abrupte. Elle perdit l'équilibre et trébucha.

Elle se fit mal à la cheville et perdit quelques affaires de son sac. Inoue tenta tant bien que mal de les récupérer et de se lever rapidement mais en vain. À terre, les gens paraissaient si grands, si loin, si inaccessibles… D'en bas, la foule amenait l'obscurité qui se faisait de plus en plus dense. L'angoisse de ne pas pouvoir se relever grandissait en elle, l'air commençait à lui manquer.

Un étrange reflet de sa vie. Les tracas semblaient lui tomber sur la tête par surprise, l'empêchant sans cesse de se relever, toujours l'enfonçant de plus en plus.

Elle fut de nouveau bousculée quand une main la retint à temps qui l'aida à se redresser rapidement. Inoue la remercia en s'inclinant, songeant que cette personne avait disparu dans la foule. Mais non. La femme était toujours présente, la dévisageant du regard.

Inoue en rougit, honteuse et réitéra ses excuses. Là encore, toujours aucun geste de la part de la personne. Alors, inconsciemment elle aussi, se mit à la détailler du regard.

De longs cheveux volumineux d'un doux roux vénitien encadraient son beau visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'elle pensait d'abord à deux agates. Sous ses vêtements moulants, on pouvait aisément deviner ses formes pulpeuses. Une élégance émanait d'elle, personne ne pouvait passer près d'elle sans y jeter un regard.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la femme face à elle était extrêmement belle.

« Inoue Orihime ? », interrogea-t-elle enfin.

Elle comprit alors qui était cette femme.

« Oui. Matsumoto-san ? » devina-t-elle.

Elle n'eut qu'un soupir comme réponse. Puis elle suivit la blonde vers le café, comme convenu.

.

_~0o0~_

_Tout le monde se décalait et s'inclinait lorsqu'il passait. Tous le craignaient et retenaient leurs respirations, de peur de se faire remarquer…_

_~0o0~_

_._

Assises près de la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue sur la rue commerçante, hormis le bruit atténué des voitures et des clients aux alentours, aucune n'amorça la conversation. Orihime réchauffait ses mains autour de sa tasse de thé chaude, attendant anxieusement que Matsumoto se prononce.

« Enjo Kosaï. », commença la blonde aux reflets roux.

Inoue, déconcertée par ce début brutal de la discussion, leva ses yeux vers cette dernière, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Enjo Kosaï, répéta-t-elle. Savez-vous ce que c'est ? »

La rousse répondit d'un hochement de tête par la négative. Rangiku posa sa tasse de thé puis déclara :

« Dans le langage courant et face aux gens, c'est une sortie pour soutenir l'autre. Les salyramen sont des gens si occupés par leur travail que leur proposer nos services ne serait qu'une aide que l'on leur rapporterait.

« Mais en réalité, nous sommes prêtes à vendre notre corps pour nous offrir tout ce que l'on souhaite, tout ce que pères, petits amis, amants, fiancés, maris ne peuvent nous donner. Et cela sans pour autant ne ressentir ni honte, ni culpabilité, ni tristesse, ni dégout.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons eu ce que l'on désirait par-dessus tout. Et nous recommençons sans gêne. Peu importe ce que les gens disent, ce qu'ils pensent, car c'est tellement facile de recevoir de l'argent juste pour quelques heures avec un désespéré… »

Elle marqua une pause, juste le temps de joindre ses deux mains et de poser sa tête par-dessus, plongeant directement son regard bleu si clair énigmatique dans le sien. Inoue se souvint alors de toutes ces jeunes filles dans l'agence faisant leurs listes de ce qu'elles rêvaient d'avoir.

« Les insultes fusent à notre insu dans notre dos. Beaucoup jugent nos actions comme étant égoïstes, égocentriques et malsaines. Alors cessons de nous voiler la face : nous ne sommes ni plus ni moins que des prostitués. »

À ce mot, Orihime baissa les yeux par pudeur, quelque peu heurtée par ces paroles si directes.

« Pourras-tu réellement le faire ? »

À cette question, l'étudiante releva lentement sa tête et se confronta une nouvelle fois au regard implacable de la belle. Elle se perdit dans les abysses couleur eau limpide et se laissa emporter, bien malgré elle.

Tanguant dangereusement, sa peur, sa solitude, son dépit, sa colère, sa lassitude jaillissaient d'elle, alimentant le raz de marée.

Ses yeux bleu pâle la fixèrent intensément, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, les abysses cédèrent peu à peu le barrage. Elle ne put détacher son regard humide du sien, ce regard qui d'abord semblait la tester, se dévoilait petit à petit. La rousse pouvait ressentir de la compassion, une mise en garde s'en dégager, comme si cette dernière décelait et comprenait son malheur, comme si par ce seul contact visuel, elle lui demandait une dernière fois de faire marche arrière avant de le regretter.

Ce fut Rangiku qui se détourna, Orihime continua à l'examiner, encore étourdie par ce lien si étrange.

« Matsumoto-san, vous n'êtes pas la seule à m'avoir prévenue que ce n'est pas un travail fait pour moi. Cependant, avant même de venir vous voir, ma décision était déjà prise. Je vous remercie pour cette attention, mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je sais ce qui m'attend, je sais que plus jamais je ne serais la même. Que mon monde changera à jamais et qu'une marque si profonde m'infligera une honte et un dégout chaque jour, chaque nuit, à chaque inspiration. »

Elle se leva et poursuivit :

« Je dois faire face à mes choix et les assumer seule. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne tentez pas de me faire changer d'avis. »

Elle s'inclina, prit son sac et s'apprêta à partir lorsque la jeune femme l'arrêta :

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

— Je vais retourner chez moi et attendre qu'un homme m'appelle pour un tête-à-tête, lui répondit-elle tout simplement.

— Certainement pas. »

Et sans donner aucune explication, elle prit le bras d'Orihime et l'amena d'un pas rapide vers la sortie et fit signe à un taxi. Celle-ci essaya de la raisonner.

« Mastumoto-san ! Mastumoto-s-

« Rangiku, appelle-moi Rangiku. », coupa cette dernière.

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Puis s'installant dans le taxi, elle indiqua leur destination « World Hôtel ». Orihime demanda alors pourquoi elles se dirigeaient vers cet hôtel. Rangiku resta muette, lorgnant le paysage qui défilait à toute allure.

Une fois arrivées, la blonde reprit sa cadence et continuèrent à marcher précipitamment. Inoue eut à peine le temps de voir l'endroit : Il s'agissait d'un grand hôtel mondialement connu, où bon nombre de businessmen venaient se rencontrer et conclurent leurs affaires. Elle en aperçut quelques-uns juste avant d'être embarqué dans un ascenseur.

Elles arpentèrent de longs couloirs qu'il lui semblât être un véritable labyrinthe de luxe, jusqu'à arriver enfin dans une petit pièce. Celle-ci ressemblait plus exactement aux coulisses avant d'entrer sur scène. Robes de soirée élégantes, sacs à mains de luxe et autres accessoires étaient soit rangés dans des armoires ouvertes, soit éparpillés sur les fauteuils. Mais aussi des perruques variées et du maquillage en tout genre s'étalaient sur la grande coiffeuse, au-dessus desquels se trouvait en grand miroir entourée d'ampoules luminescentes. L'idéal pour se préparer avant un rendez-vous.

Avant même qu'Orihime puisse demander ce qu'elles faisaient ici, Rangiku la devança :

« Il est hors de question que tu ailles à tes prochains rendez-vous sans t'habiller comme il faut », dit-elle en farfouillant à droite à gauche.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, ne saisissant pas ce que Matsumoto voulait dire. Celle-ci le sentit car elle s'arrêta un moment et s'approcha d'Orihime. Elle cajola sa joue affectueusement et la rousse vit son regard devenu nostalgique. Puis il changea et prit l'air sérieux.

« Tout ce que je vais t'apprendre dorénavant, tu ne dois jamais l'oublier. »

.

_~0o0~_

_Il lorgna ce corps dénudé de haut en bas sans pudeur, la dévisageant en silence. Puis enfin, il se décida :_

_« Approchez »_

_~0o0~_

_._

Cette soirée-là, un brouillard glacial s'étendait sur la capitale nippone. Le ciel paraissait absorbé les hauts d'immeubles, qui eux, semblaient rester sur terre que grâce à leur prise au sol. Dans cette fumée froide, les voitures se distinguaient par leurs deux points lumineux qui se déplaçaient lentement en raison d'embouteillage. Cette soirée-là était une soirée comme on en voyait très souvent dans cette grande ville.

En somme, aux yeux d'Inoue Orihime, rien n'avait changé. Rien ne laissait présager que cette soirée allait être l'une des plus éprouvantes de sa vie. Le front contre la vitre, sa vision retomba sur son visage qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. À commencer par ses yeux devenus marron cuivré. Son mentor avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle porte des lentilles de couleur. Et les changements ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Sentant son visage s'engourdir petit à petit par la vitre glacée, elle finit par s'éloigner. Elle regarda l'horloge de la petite pièce, 22 heures avait sonné. _'Il est temps d'y aller'. _Avant de partir, elle prit au passage un petit post-it : _Rendez-vous dans la chambre n°501 à 22h_.

Elle prit l'ascenseur. Le fond de ce dernier était entièrement recouvert d'un miroir. Là, elle put avoir une vue d'ensemble de son accoutrement spécialement choisi par Rangiku. Ses longs cheveux étaient à présent roux auburn foncé par la perruque qu'elle portait et dont la frange s'arrêtait au ras des sourcils, le maquillage fait à la perfection vieillissait ses traits juvéniles, des lunettes de soleil de luxe cachait son regard. Elle était vêtue une robe somptueuse couleur corail clair ceinturée à la taille mettant en valeur ses formes généreuses, un sac à main hors de prix pendait à son bras. Ses jambes paraissaient plus élancées avec ces hauts talons à ses pieds. Celle-ci lui avait assuré que personne ne la reconnaitrait, elle n'avait pas tort. Au fond d'elle, un déluge d'incertitude l'emplit de nouveau.

'_Qui est-ce ?'_

Une voix synthétisée qui annonça son arrivée à l'étage souhaitée la fit légèrement sursautée. Elle mit alors en pratique ce que sa tutrice lui avait appris cette semaine. Elle s'élança, sa démarche se voulant sensuelle. La rousse sentit tous les regards se braquaient sur elle, tous se retournaient lorsqu'elle passait près d'eux, tous se demandaient surement qui il s'agissait. Qu'importe ce que les gens susurraient à son sujet, ses pas la dirigeaient machinalement vers une chambre n° 501.

Elle se souvint alors de son « entrainement », elle s'était demandée comment est-ce qu'elle allait-elle bien faire tout cela, mais Rangiku lui avait affirmé : _« Certes, Orihime n'arriverait pas à le faire, mais __**elle**__, le pourra._ »

Face à la porte, la jeune femme inspira un grand coup avant de sonner.

_« Qui ? », avait-elle demandé. _

La porte s'ouvrit, un homme apparut.

_Rangiku lissa de sa main sa fausse chevelure rouge et lui répondit. « Celle qui le pourra s'appelle…_

« Bonsoir, je suis…

_« Akane. »_

« … Akane. » souffla la rousse.

L'homme fit un léger sourire et l'invita à rentrer.

« Je me présente également, Katakura Asuka »

Elle s'inclina légèrement, jetant rapidement un regard vers ce dernier. Il était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux bruns mi long et coiffé d'une frange ramenée à droite de son visage aux traits fins. Un foulard était enroulé autour de son cou, qui accentuait singulièrement cette allure de dandy. Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient bien malgré elle. Elle les joignit tentant de dissimuler son stress face à cet homme, mais Katakura en prit une et y déposa un baiser. Après ce premier contact, Orihime se fit violence pour ne pas prendre subitement la fuite, surtout quand elle croisa son regard de braise. ' _Si déjà, à ce petit baiser, je veux fuir, que ferais-je lorsque…' ._Ne se souciant de l'état d'esprit d'Orihime, le jeune homme l'entraina ensuite un peu loin dans la pièce.

Il la convia à s'assoir sur le lit.

« Matsumoto-san m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était votre toute première fois et que je me devais d'être doux avec vous. Bien que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de prendre une nouvelle, je dois avouer qu'en vous voyant aussi ravissante, je ne regrette pas mon choix. »

Il lâcha la main pour effleurer son bras de ses doigts fins. La rousse eut un frisson de peur, qui fut interprété autrement par l'autre. Il eut un sourire en coin et une fois arrivé à son épaule, suivit la bretelle de sa robe vers sa poitrine.

« Comme il est dommage que Matsumoto-san ait autant insisté sur certaines règles… souffla-t-il près de son oreille. « Qu'importe, détendez-vous et vous verrez, vous passerez une agréable soirée en ma compagnie », promet-il en la poussant légèrement sur le matelas moelleux.

Elle écarquilla des yeux, son corps se tendit. _'Attendez, je…Pas encore, s'il vous plaît !' _supplia la jeune femme intérieurement.

.

_~0o0~_

_._

« Akane. »

Son cou fut couvert de baisers qu'elle ne désirait pas, l'étreinte était de plus en plus forte dont elle voulait se défaire.

« Akane ! »

Elle se demandait pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi. '_Orihime, c'est mon nom.'_

« Akane ! »

Des nausées intenses apparurent, affirmant ainsi que son dégout avait presque atteint son paroxysme.

'_Orihime… Akane ?'_

Il s'éloigna d'elle, le temps de déboutonner sa chemise et son pantalon. Orihime détourna sa tête, se refusant de voir cela. Puis il lui prit sa main et l'enserra autour de son sexe tendu.

' _Qu'est- ce.. ?'_

Bien qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas regarder, elle devina ce qu'était dans sa main. La jeune femme fut intriguée par ce contact rugueux et chaud. Elle ne put se retirer, Katakura l'en empêcha. Il entama alors un va-et-vient lentement. Il laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir et s'installa confortablement sur la jeune femme, la déshabillant à son tour afin de toucher lascivement un de ses seins tout en continuant ses caresses.

Pour Orihime, ce fut de trop, elle en était écœurée. Non, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus faire cela. Inoue trouva enfin le courage de s'extirper de cet enfer le plus rapidement possible. Elle commença à se débattre en silence, tentant vainement de retirer sa main de son membre excité. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien contre cet homme qui s'enivrait d'elle. Il maintint sa poigne contre la sienne et accéléra le mouvement.

« Akane, reste tranquille… », grogna Asuka, la langue pendue à ses lèvres.

Asuka s'allongea sur elle et lécha férocement son oreille puis son cou. Il pantelait, telle une bête, il pétrissait tout son corps comme s'il était affamé. Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme de tout à l'heure, celui aux manières exagérées certes mais qui paraissait décent. Elle manqua de déchirer les draps tant elle les agrippait de ses ongles. Il la serrait tellement qu'elle suffoquait. Son regard se troubla quelques instants et curieusement elle se vit quand elle était petite avec son frère.

_« Oni-chan ! Regarde ! », s'exclama une petite rousse de cinq ans._

_Une jeune homme vint vers elle et remarqua quelques mouettes posés sur les pierres lissées par les vagues de la mer. Elles picoraient les miettes de pain qu'elle avait jeté auparavant. D'autres volaient encore en haut dans le ciel, au gré du vent marin, attendant leur tour. Les cris des oiseaux faisaient écho dans cette plage, l'odeur du sel de mer lui picotait le nez._

Oui, elle s'en souvenait. C'était la première fois que Sora la ramenait voir la mer. Mais pourquoi se rappelait-elle de ça ? Sa réminiscence continua.

_Puis Sora se tourna vers sa petite sœur qui semblait émerveillée par ce spectacle. Mais le visage de celle-ci fit une moue chagrinée._

_« Mais elles vont partir une fois qu'ils auront tout manger. Et nous aussi, on va partir et je ne les reverrai plus jamais ! », s'attrista Orihime. Le regard de son grand frère s'attendrit lorsqu'il vit les larmes au coin de ses yeux._

_« C'est vrai, mais pour ne pas les oublier, on prendra une photo si tu veux ? », proposa-t-il en lui tendant l'appareil photo._

_La petite fille hocha vivement de la tête et écouta les instructions de son frère pour l'utiliser. Une fois rentrés chez eux, Sora lui présenta ce qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Elle tint son œuvre fièrement :_

_« C'est moi qui l'ai prise ! Elle est bien, hein Oni-chan ? »_

_« Oui, très bien même ! », répondit Sora, content également du travail de sa petite sœur._

_« Je veux en faire tout plein encore ! Et j'en ferai une de toi aussi et de nous deux après et plein d'autres ! », s'écria Orihime._

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Oui ! Je deviendrai photographe quand je serai grande ! », affirma fermement la plus jeune._

_Durant un court moment, Sora fut interloqué par les propos de sa sœur. Mais il fut heureux de l'entendre dire car il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il prit la petite rousse qu'il serra fort dans ses bras._

_« Promis ? »_

_« Promis ! », assura-t-elle._

Pourquoi ce souvenir lui revenait-elle soudainement? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir cette éprouvante situation ? Comme il lui semblait cruel qu'à cet instant précis, capturé dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, elle se remémorait cette promesse à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout. La promesse de ne jamais abandonner son rêve.

La force de résister s'envola aussitôt. Elle relâcha la literie et laissa son bras s'affaisser au bord du lit.

'_**Akane'**_

_« N'oublie jamais que tu es Akane », _l'avait prévenue Rangiku. « _Jamais. »_

'_Qui suis-je ?'_

'_**Je suis Akane**_**'**

'_Jamais je n'oublierai. Que deviendrai-je si je n'étais pas Akane ?' _

« A—… »

Un long râle retentit dans la pièce entière, résonnait encore et encore dans son esprit. Un liquide chaud s'écoula sur sa main encore agrippée à lui. Elle plissa ses yeux et se mordit les lèvres, freinant l'envie de vomir à tout instant.

'_Je serai détruite à jamais'_

_._

_~0o0~_

_Sans tenir compte des appels de la jeune femme, il se leva et se rhabilla aussitôt_ _terminer, jetant au passage un petit paquet en direction de celle-ci…_

_Sans le moindre regard pour elle._

_~0o0~_

_._

Haletante, allongée dans ces draps encore chauds de cette présence masculine qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir sur elle, son corps douloureux semblait paralysé par ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle était perdue, ne savait plus où elle se trouvait et ne savait plus quoi faire à présent.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Des claquements de hauts talons s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle sut que c'était Matsumoto. Elle aurait voulu se rhabiller et se tenir face à elle proprement : Katakura avait abaissé sa robe mais n'a pas été plus loin. Cependant sa léthargie l'en empêcha. _'Et de toute façon_, pensa t-elle_, je n'ai rien à lui cacher.'_

Rangiku la leva doucement. Assise au bord du lit, elle lui retira sa perruque et le bonnet qui maintenait ses cheveux. Puis elle la déshabilla complètement et la couvrit d'un drap. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain pour la laver. Orihime leva la tête pour regarder Matsumoto de face mais ses yeux tombèrent vers autre chose. De l'argent était posé sur le lit.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle vit les liasses de billets qu'elle prit réellement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

'_J'ai fait ça pour ça ?' _

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle les pinça et ravala les sanglots, essayant ainsi de se contenir. La blonde suivit le regard de la rousse et soupira. Elle sentit Rangiku serrer fort sa main frêle, n'osant dire quoique ce soit.

Sous la pluie d'eau qui se déversait sur elle, elle resta figée, fixant sans ciller l'argent qui se trouvait sur le lit défait. L'eau chaude mouilla entièrement ses longs cheveux restés longtemps sous sa perruque, puis glissa tout au long de son corps, de ses formes tant convoitées, sur toutes les parties que son partenaire d'un soir a pu toucher…

Sur son visage, l'eau effaça petit à petit le maquillage parfait de Rangiku. Le masque s'effrita et laissa apparaitre une larme qui n'appartenait en aucun cas à Akane.

Cette goutte salée venait au plus profond de son être. Une larme tout droit venant du cœur meurtri d'Orihime qui avait réussi à briser cette mascarade qu'elle tentait de s'imposer.

Car c'est en acceptant cet argent qu'elle franchirait la dernière étape qui fera d'elle une véritable fille d'Enjo Kosai.

.

* * *

Akane : Fleur rouge foncé.

Oni-chan/ Oni-san : Grand frère.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
